We hypothesize that testosterone's growth hormone (GH) stimulatory effect is mediated by its aromatization to estradiol. To test this hypothesis, we will compare the effects of testosterone and the non-aromatizable androgen, oxandrolone, on spontaneous GH secretion patterns in children with hypogonadism or abnormal delay in pubertal development.